1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for aspirating emboli, thrombi, and other types of particles from the human arterial or venous system, the method being particularly well suited for treating stenoses or occlusions within saphenous vein grafts, coronary arteries, arteries above the aortic arch such as the carotid and cerebral arteries, and similar vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human blood vessels often become occluded or completely blocked by plaque, thrombi, other deposits, emboli or other substances, which reduce the blood carrying capacity of the vessel. Should the blockage occur at a critical place in the circulatory system, serious and permanent injury, or even death, can occur. To prevent this, some form of medical intervention is usually performed when significant occlusion is detected.
Coronary heart disease is an extremely common disorder in developed countries, and is the leading cause of death in the U.S. Damage to or malfunction of the heart is caused by narrowing or blockage of the coronary arteries (atherosclerosis) that supply blood to the heart. The coronary arteries are first narrowed and may eventually be completely blocked by plaque, and may further be complicated by the formation of thrombi (blood clots) on the roughened surfaces of the plaques. Myocardial infarction can result from atherosclerosis, especially from an occlusive or near occlusive thrombi overlying or adjacent to the atherosclerotic plaque, leading to death of portions of the heart muscle. Thrombi and emboli also often result from myocardial infarction, and these clots can block the coronary arteries, or can migrate further downstream, causing additional complications.
Various types of intervention techniques have been developed which facilitate the reduction or removal of the blockage in the blood vessel, allowing increased blood flow through the vessel. One technique for treating stenosis or occlusion of a blood vessel is balloon angioplasty. A balloon catheter is inserted into the narrowed or blocked area, and the balloon is inflated to expand the constricted area. In many cases, near normal blood flow is restored. It can be difficult, however, to treat plaque deposits and thrombi in the coronary arteries, because the coronary arteries are small, which makes accessing them with commonly used catheters difficult.
Other types of intervention include atherectomy, deployment of stents, introduction of specific medication by infusion, and bypass surgery. Each of these methods are not without the risk of embolism caused by the dislodgement of the blocking material which then moves downstream. In addition, the size of the blocked vessel may limit percutaneous access to the vessel.
In coronary bypass surgery, a more costly and invasive form of intervention, a section of a vein, usually the saphenous vein taken from the leg, is used to form a connection between the aorta and the coronary artery distal to the obstruction. Over time, however, the saphenous vein graft may itself become diseased, stenosed, or occluded, similar to the bypassed vessel. Atherosclerotic plaque in saphenous vein grafts tends to be more friable and less fibrocalcific than its counterpart in native coronary arteries.
Diffusely diseased old saphenous vein grafts with friable atherosclerotic lesions and thrombi have therefore been associated with iatrogenic distal embolic debris. Balloon dilatation of saphenous vein grafts is more likely to produce symptomatic embolization than dilatation of the coronary arteries, not only because of the difference in the plaque but also because vein grafts and their atheromatous plaques are generally larger than the coronary arteries to which they are anastomosed. Once the plaque and thrombi are dislodged from the vein, they can move downstream, completely blocking another portion of the coronary artery and causing myocardial infarction. In fact, coronary embolization as a complication of balloon angioplasty of saphenous vein grafts is higher than that in balloon angioplasty of native coronary arteries. Therefore, balloon angioplasty of vein grafts is performed with the realization that involvement by friable atherosclerosis is likely and that atheroembolization represents a significant risk.
Because of these complications and high recurrence rates, old diffusely diseased saphenous vein grafts have been considered contraindications for angioplasty and atherectomy, severely limiting the options for minimally invasive treatment. However, some diffusely diseased or occluded saphenous vein grafts may be associated with acute ischemic syndromes, necessitating some form of intervention.
There is therefore a need for improved methods of treatment for occluded vessels such as saphenous vein grafts and the smaller coronary arteries, the carotid and cerebral arteries, which decrease the risks to the patient.